


Interlude

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim talks Bones into trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“And just what the fuck are you going to do with  _that_?” demands McCoy. It’s hard to resist the urge to squirm, especially when Jim’s got him spread open like this, wrists bound over his head, knees hooked over Jim’s shoulders.   
  
“Quit fidgeting,” orders Jim, pinching McCoy on the ass. He sits up a little, forcing McCoy’s legs wider. Jim’s close enough to McCoy’s erection that each breath he takes brushes teasingly over the flushed red head, sending little shivers down McCoy’s spine, his own lungs hitching in sympathy as the muscles in his stomach tense. “And close your eyes.”  
  
“No,” says McCoy stubbornly, biting his lip as arousal rushes up thick and dizzying. Jim’s blond head dips down, then all McCoy knows is his hot wet tongue stroking over the underside of his cock.   
  
“Bones,” he says, the words murmured warm and close against his skin. “ _Close your eyes_.”  
  
McCoy lets his eyes fall shut, aware he’s trembling. Jim’s blessed mouth slides over him again, drawing him in deep, and it’s almost unbearable. His head is swimming as he writhes helplessly, babbling in incoherent fragments and phrases and filthy curses, sinking into the bottomless dark where pleasure sparks in red velvet across his eyelids.   
  
He  _should_  be expecting it but that makes it no less of a shock, a flare of chill so cold it  _burns_ , the tiny cube of ice pressed up tight and unforgiving against his hole. McCoy howls, bucking hard, vaguely aware he’s probably just choked Jim with his dick, but Jim, bless him, just slides his lips back until he’s gently holding the head of McCoy’s cock between his lips and then firmly stills the restless rocking of his hips.   
  
“J-Jim,” he gasps, making a concentrated effort to keep his eyes shut. The heels of his feet dig into Jim’s shoulders as he tries to steady himself, to avoid shifting away from the wet chill now being worked  _into_ his ass. Later, he will try to deny the whimper that squeaks out of him, but right now he just shudders bodily, trapped between the relentless heat and suction of Jim’s mouth and the spine-chilling cold of the ice melting inside him, wracking him with uncontrollable shivers. Jim casually deep-throats him again, pushing a second ice cube against his twitching hole.   
  
“Oh,  _fuck you_ ,” McCoy groans, abdomen clenching. He thinks he needs to come, maybe  _right the fuck now_ , but he honestly can’t even tell with the twin extremes warring through him. The added torture of Jim’s tongue teasing him lightly while his fingers press damp and frosty to his balls and perineum drives all other thoughts out of his head, making McCoy jerk and moan.   
  
He comes with three ice cubes inside him and Jim’s tongue pressed warm and sure to the slit of his cock, hot and cold and aching from head to toe, his orgasm scraping him raw like the bite of winter wind.   
  
“All your ideas make a hell of a mess,” he slurs, when the fireworks fade from his eyes and he’s looking down at Jim’s slick red smile and frosty blue eyes.  
  
“I’ll clean up,” promises Jim.   
  
McCoy isn’t quite sure what he means until Jim’s tongue meets his ass and then he abruptly loses interest in pretty much everything that isn't Jim.


End file.
